


Impossible Things

by elyssblair



Category: Eureka
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Episode: s03e04 I Do Over, Eureka Science, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack gets dragged along on Fargo and Zane's ghost hunting, he discovers something he never expected to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dionysus_bound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysus_bound/gifts).



 

It was dark and an hour past the end of his shift when Jack turned onto Global Dynamics property for one last patrol. S.A.R.A.H., miffed that Zoe had ditched her to study at Cafe Diem, had already called him twice to find out when he expected to be home for dinner. The second time she'd heavily implied it wouldn't be  _her_  fault if the roast ended up dry and overcooked. He'd tried to explain it wasn't his fault, either. Some seniors from Tesla High had tried out their homemade fireworks and the last time he'd let Jo deal with teenage delinquents… well, by the time he'd finished calming all the irate parents, he'd promised himself it would be the  _last time._

The past few months had been relatively quiet, by Eureka's standards anyway. He still missed Allison, but he'd understood why she needed a fresh start, and the D.C. job had seemed like a perfect opportunity. The Eva Thorn situation had gotten a little exciting for awhile, but ever since Henry had taken over as the Director of Global Dynamics, there'd been a lot less rogue scientists.

And Stark… well, he'd never admit to missing the man. But silent guilt and regret had been Jack's constant companion for months.

So a quick run around the perimeter of the property and he'd be on his way home for a good dinner, a cold beer and a chance to watch the game he'd had recorded for two days. One of the nice things about Eureka was that no one ever spoiled him with basketball scores if he didn't get to see it live.

He hummed along with the radio, noting the same few cars in the parking lot that he always saw working late. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Until he got to the loading docks, that is. Two shadowy figures, carrying an armload of… something… stood at the delivery door, obviously trying to break in. Except, they didn't even attempt to run when his headlights flashed over them.

One automatically raised his arms, one hand still holding the tablet he'd been using to do something to the biometric keypad. The other went completely still, like the proverbial deer. Sometimes, Jack loved Eureka's criminals.

Still, he'd also learned not to underestimate them, so he got out of his Jeep with one hand on his weapon, never taking his eyes off them. He relaxed when he got closer, however.

"Fargo, Zane, what the hell are you two doing, now?"

Fargo, dressed completely in black, including a ski cap and black make up smeared on his face finally unfroze. "We… uh… that is…"

Zane, still wearing the sweater and jeans Jack had seen him in earlier, rolled his eyes and lowered his hands. "We're trying to sneak unauthorized equipment in to GD."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he'd regret asking. "Why didn't you just use the front door?"

"Because there are sensors on all the doors to make sure nothing goes in or out of GD that isn't approved. I can override them, but it takes a few minutes. We figured we'd be less likely to get caught out here."

"Right. Of course." Why was it perfectly reasonable inquiries with these two usually led to him asking more and more bizarre questions? "What kind of 'unauthorized equipment' are you trying to get into GD?"

Neither answered, but uncomfortable look passed between them.

"Look, you can either tell me now or you can explain to Henry from behind bars."

"It'sghosthuntingequipment," Fargo mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, for…" Zane rolled his eyes and shoved Fargo out of his way. "It's ghost hunting equipment."

Jack licked his lips and nodded. Looked like S.A.R.A.H. was going to be mad at him over another ruined dinner.

"Ghost. Hunting. Equipment. I see. You think Global Dynamics is haunted?"

"I don't," Zane shrugged. "He does. I was just bored."

Sighing, Jack closed his eyes and asked, "Why do you think there's a ghost?"

"There've been weird things going on for months."Cold spots. People hearing whispering when no one else is around. The feeling of being watched."

 Fargo sounded way too excited and Jack just knew this would end in him covered in slime or something. "None of those can be explained by weird experiments that happen in GD all the time?"

"Of course they can," Fargo huffed. "That's why nobody has put it together before now."

"Except you."

"Well, it was the computer malfunctions, really…"

"Computer malfunctions. Right. Cause that never happens around here."

"Not like this. In the past four days, four different computers have just kind of fizzed out."

"And that couldn't be a, whad'ya call it, an ENP?"

Fargo and Zane exchanged confused glances and Jack knew that meant he got it wrong. Again. But decided to keep talking anyway. "You know, an ENP. An Electric-something Punch?"

"An electro-magnetic pulse, you mean?" Fargo asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, that. Couldn't that mess with computers?"

"It could," Zane answered. "That would affect every electronic in a specific radius, though. Not just a random pattern of computers."

"Not so random," Fargo muttered.

Jack knew he'd regret asking, but put his hands on his hips and did anyway. "What does 'not so random' mean, Fargo?"

"Uh, well." Fargo paused to push his glasses nervously up his nose. "The first computer to get hit belonged to Dr. Stone. The next day it was Dr. Taylor. Yesterday, Dr. Aaron and, today, Dr. Randolf."

Fargo's chin came up in the smug, self-congratulatory look that meant Jack was supposed to get something significant from the explanation. He had nothing.

When he just pressed his lips together, shook his head and spread his hands wide, Fargo's face dropped.

"If the pattern holds, tomorrow, someone who's last name begins with K is going to have computer trouble."

Frowning, Carter ran through the litany of names again until…

"Stark?" His voice cracked in disbelief. He still held on to the guilt and regret that plagued him since the moment of the man's death. Doubted he'd ever let it go. "You think GD is being haunted by Nathan?"

Looking hopeful, Fargo nodded eagerly. Zane just shrugged behind him.

"There is something weird going on, Carter," Donovan added. "Don't know if I'd go so far as to say paranormal, but definitely not normal. Not even by Eureka's standards."

"And all this stuff?" He waved down at the pile of equipment on the ground where Fargo had dropped it. "It's a threat to GD security?"

Zane shook his head. "No, similar stuff can be found all over GD, we'd just have to recalibrate it for our use. Since Fargo already had the official junior ghost hunter kit, we figured it'd save some time. We were wrong."

"Hey," Fargo squeaked in protest.

Jack was already turning away to call S.A.R.A.H. and let her know he'd be missing dinner. He figured a ghost hunt at GD probably wouldn't be a good enough excuse but it couldn't hurt to try.

#

Global Dynamics was kind of spooky when it wasn't bustling with crazy scientists or blaring with red alerts or dealing with whatever crisis of the week had the whole building scurrying like ants getting ready for winter.

The lights in the lesser used areas were dimmed for energy conservation but motion sensors had them coming on a hundred feet in front of them wherever they went. Fargo was loaded down with an EMF reader and some special camera that let him see things that weren't there. Or something. Zane had some kind of high tech thermometer and another camera. They'd stuck Jack with a digital audio recorder. Apparently they figured he couldn't screw up record/stop recording too badly.

With no one else around, their footsteps echoed eerily in the corridors. The way Fargo flinched every time they happened across someone working late, Jack had to resist the urge to tap him on the shoulder when he wasn't looking. Zane didn't bother to resist, however, and watching Fargo jump three feet straight up and squeal like a girl had been as entertaining as he'd thought it would be.

That had been an hour, and several levels, ago, however, and now Jack was beginning to feel just as edgy and jumpy. They had descended to a point where no one seemed to have been active for a while.

"This way. The EMF is getting something."

"Uh, Fargo, I feel like I should point out GD is stuffed to the gills with stuff that will affect that thing," Zane said.

With a sigh, Fargo glared at him. "I know. That's why I calibrated a baseline when we got to the center of the building."

They moved deeper into the quiet and Jack started to get a weird déjà vu. Things started looking a little too familiar. And if someplace in GD looked familiar to him, it probably meant something had gone catastrophically wrong there sometime in the past three years.

"Hey, Fargo. Isn't this where you almost shot a laser at the moon and killed us all?"

"It was irradiated uranium isotopes and it was an accident."

"Wait, what?" Zane stopped. "Was I here for that? I think I'd remember that."

"Never mind, it's not important. And yes, this is where they store all the junk. The abnormal readings are definitely getting stronger, though."

"Whoa," Zane stopped abruptly, staring at one of the doohickeys in his hand. "The temperature dropped two degrees over the last five feet."

"That room, we need to get in there." Fargo pushed past Carter, placed his hand over the panel and looked a little surprised when the door slid open. "Huh."

Jack really hated when he did that. "Huh, what?"

"I assumed the ghost would be haunting something above my security clearance. It's a little disappointing, really."

"Just get in there."

The room definitely felt cooler than the hallway outside and no lights came on when they stepped inside. Jack pulled out his flashlight and systematically illuminated everything in the room. His breath caught when he spotted a familiar, shape. One that reminded him of some old game show booth. "Is that…?"

"The photon accelerator from Dr. Weinbrenner's lab?" Fargo finished for him with a wheeze. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

Ice slid through Jack and, for a second he felt like he wasn't alone. He felt like someone stood with him, in the exact spot where his feet were planted.

Shaking off the sensation, Jack tried to tell himself it was his overactive imagination, spurred on by Fargo's ghost stories. Nonetheless, he took two steps away and several steadying breaths.

"What now?" he asked when his heartbeat no longer raged in his ears, drowning out other sounds.

"Now we take some readings and some images with the infrared camera. Then we try to talk to the entity."

"Talk to it?"

"Yeah, just press record and ask some questions," Fargo flapped a hand at him, already ignoring him in favor of whatever thing-a-ma-bob he was setting up now.

Okay. Sure. He didn't feel like an idiot or anything. His thumb pressed the record button.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jack. This is Fargo and Zane."

"Don't think ghosts care about introductions, Carter," Zane said, and the smirk came through loud and clear, even if he couldn't see it in the dark.

"You want to do this, Donovan?"

"Nope. Never mind carry on."

"So, uh if there's somebody here, you could just do something and let us know."

All three of them froze for a second, but when nothing happened, Jack felt like an idiot and kept talking.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

His mind went blank after that. What did you normally ask a ghost? So he babbled for a few minutes until Zane and Fargo had gotten whatever it was they were trying to get. He handed over the recorder and hurried them back up and out of GD.

By the time he got home, he was too exhausted to watch the game, the roast was a blackened husk and S.A.R.A.H. refused to speak to him.

He cobbled together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, collapsed onto his bed and dreamt about Nathan.

#

Jack sat at his desk, cradling the Vinspresso like a lifeline, with gritty eyes and a numb brain. He'd slept some, but dreams of Nathan had left him restless and exhausted. Over and over he'd relived moments with Nathan throughout the night.

The first time they met in GD. The tears Nathan shed for Callister. How lost and alone he'd looked, trying to get to the Artifact under the influence of Osbourne's crazy rainforest plant. The adolescent goofiness caused by the clone chicken.

But it always, always came back to that last moment.

That soft, resigned smile. The words. "I'll see you around, Jack."

He'd dreamt it almost every night since Nathan died, but this time was different. This time, after he disappeared, evaporated, whatever it was he did, Nathan was still speaking. So soft, Jack couldn't hear the words. No matter which way he turned, he couldn't see Nathan, couldn't find him. Couldn't save him.

Jack scrubbed his hands over his eyes, then peeked at Jo. His deputy focused on cleaning her gun however.

Carefully, he slid open the drawer and rooted around until he found the small black box. He didn't bother to lift the lid.

The logic diamond looked exactly the same as it had the day Nathan had ask Carter to hold onto it for him.

He'd tried to give it to Allison after… After, when he'd arrived at the wedding site to find the guests gone, Allison still in her prim suit, directing the cleanup of the caterers and crew.

She'd refused to take the necklace, saying it didn't belong to her.

That's when she'd stunned him by admitting she'd ended things with Nathan minutes before he'd returned to the lab to fix the time loop.

"What, why?"

"Because he wasn't in love with me. And I wasn't in love with him."

"Of course you were," he'd insisted, but some wiggle of doubt had always been there. He'd assumed it was his own jealousy.

"No. We loved each other, but we mistook fighting for passion. Comfort and knowledge for deeper connection. I ended it and he argued, but he was relieved. I could tell. I knew him well enough to know he wanted someone else. But he was too stubborn to admit it. Even to himself."

He'd had to swallow hard to fight off the urge to ask if she had any suspicions about who Nathan wanted. Not when it no longer mattered.

Not when he'd made his own realization too late. Even as he'd been following his sister's advice and telling Allison how he cared about her, it was hitting him that she wasn't the one he wanted after all.

Instead, he'd asked her what she was going to do. That's when she told him she wanted a fresh start for her and Kevin. The DoD had offered her a new job in Washington, D.C. and she was going to take it. A week later, she was gone.

The sound of the outer door banging open jerked Jack back to the present and he shoved the black box to the bottom of the drawer before slamming it shut.

"We've got it, Sheriff," Fargo announced, barging into the office with Zane on his heels.

Jo slid the last piece of her gun back together and glared at the intruders. "Whatever you've got, it better not be contagious."

Her scowl, however, lingered on Donovan. Seemed their on again, off again relationship was in an off phase.

Zane held up his hands and smiled, but his eyes were flinty. "Hey, whatever I got, I got it from you, babe."

"All right, you two, separate corners," Jack snapped. If he let them get started, the sniping would go on for hours. "Fargo, what is it you want me to see."

"This," he waved the laptop excitedly before plopping it down on Jack's desk. He scooted around and hip-checked Jack's chair out of the way to open the lid and started typing.

"I'll start with the pictures from the digital camera." He stuck out his tongue while he scrolled through the photos, stopping on one with a triumphant wave. "There, see?"

All Jack could make out was a faintly lighter smudge in the dark room.

"You see it, right?"

"It looks like you got your finger in front of the lens."

Fargo frowned at him pushed his glasses up and typed something until the picture changed. "There, you have to admit, that's an orb."

Zane sat one hip on Jack's desk and leaned over. "I keep telling him that's just lens flare on some dust, but he won't listen."

"What are you three doing?" Jo asked, staring across the room like they'd each sprouted an extra head.

With rapid eye movement, Jack tried to tell Fargo to keep his mouth shut but the pain in the ass didn't even notice.

"We spent last night trying to find evidence of paranormal activity in GD," he explained excitedly. "And we've found some."

"Ghosts? Really, Carter?"

"Some of us are willing to take a leap of faith, Lupo. Trust in things, without having to have concrete proof and a stack of forms in triplicate," Zane shot back, before Jack could answer.

Yeah, those two definitely need to be kept apart for awhile.

Trying to get the conversation back on track, he asked, "Is that all you've got, Fargo?"

"Well, there's the EVPs, let me just pull them up," he said and bit his lip.

Panicked, Jack grabbed his hands. "No EVPs in the office. I need all my computers in working order."

Everyone stopped and stared at him and he had the sinking feeling he got that wrong, again.

" _EVPs_ ," Fargo stressed, carefully pulling his hands away. "Not EMPs. EVPs are electronic voice phenomenon. Sounds caught on an audio recording that weren't heard while the recording was being made."

A few more key strokes and he brought up a screen that looked like squiggly lines on a ruler.

"This is from the recording you took last night."

There was a click as the recording started, then Jack's voice.

" _Uh, hi. I'm Jack. This is Fargo and Zane_."

Jo snorted from her desk, where she pretended to be fascinated by the duty roster in front of her.

" _Don't think ghosts care about introductions, Carter_."

" _You want to do this, Donovan_?"

" _Nope. Never mind carry on_."

" _So, uh if there's somebody here, you could just do something and let us know_."

There was a second or two of silence, then a hum not quite a voice or whisper. There were no words to make out, but it sent a chill through Jack anyway and he found himself leaning forward to hear it better. Instead, his own voice talked over the sound.

" _Who are you? What do you want_?"

The hum undulated again. Then there was a voice. It was low and raspy, but unmistakably Nathan Stark.

" _Jack, help me_."

#

Jack jumped out of his chair and stared at the screen like it might bite. Then he glared at Fargo's excited face.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"What? NO. This is genuine. We captured a bona fide EVP last night."

Jack glanced to Zane for confirmation, but he just shrugged. "It's real. No touching up or screwing around. I don't know if it's just weird static or really what it sounds like."

"Lupo? What do you think?"

"I think the boys are messing with you. If you believe in ghosts, you need to have your head examined," she shook her head and picked up her belt and jacket. "I'm going to go patrol. You know, real police work. Don't call me if you get slimed."

The door banged shut behind her.

Jack looked at the two scientists. "So what do we do with this?"

"Well, in the movies, this is where they have a séance and talk to the spirit. Try to find out why it's restless and help it move on," Fargo rambled excitedly.

"Or when someone gets possessed by the poltergeist and starts spitting up pea soup."

"You're mixing your horror movie genres," Fargo protested. "Ghosts, poltergeists and demons are completely different—"

"Not pertinent, Fargo," Jack interrupted before he got started. "I don't think we need to ask why Nathan's spirit might be restless. The man died on his wedding day trying to save the world from a time loop from hell."

"Well, we can't just leave a restless spirit in GD," Fargo insisted.

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go talk to Henry."

#

Henry set his elbows on his desk, folded his hands together and rested his chin on his fingertips. Fargo's laptop sat open in front of him and he'd listened to the EVP several times.

"Jack," he finally said after a few silent minutes. "Do really believe in ghosts?"

He met Henry's eyes. "Look, before I came here, I didn't believe in invisibility cloaks, time loops or androids." He sighed then smirked. "Since moving to Eureka, I've learned to believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast. Maybe it's not a ghost. He left a logic diamond for Allison with a hologram of him in it. Maybe another copy got into GDs computers somehow. Maybe it's yet another time-space… thingy. Hell, maybe someone's just playing a prank on Fargo. But, if there's a chance… We need to know."

"All right. Well, if we need to do a séance, there's only one man in Eureka for the job."

Henry flashed an amused grin and Jack had a sinking sensation.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say," he chanted under his breath, but it didn't do any good.

"You'll have to go see if Taggart's available."

Zane raised an eyebrow at Jack, looking just as irritated. "He said it."

#

 

 

Candles lit every available space in the storage room. Taggart had insisted artificial light might inhibit the spirit's ability to manifest. Jack silently thought he just liked the creepy atmosphere.

"All right, everyone, it's nearly midnight," Taggart announced. Of course, along with the candlelight, it had to take place at the  _witching hour_. He'd also invited as many people who had a connection to Stark as he could round up on short notice. Which meant, along with him, Fargo, Zane and Henry, Jo and Zoe were also crowded into the room. "Let's form a circle in the center, here, and everyone hold hands."

Then he turned to Jack. "Henry said you had a personal item that belonged to Nathan.

"Uh, yeah," he dug into his pocket, feeling self conscious and fumbling the necklace a little before he held it up and let the diamond sparkle in the candlelight. "It has hologram of Stark in it, so if he suddenly appears, it might not be his ghost."

Jack bit his tongue and refused to admit he'd found it out by fondling the damn thing. Or how much he'd wanted it to be real when he'd first seen it.

Taggart stared at it, then at Jack, long enough to make him want to squirm under the scrutiny. The vet had an uncanny way of seeing right into the heart of things, and Jack didn't want any of his secrets exposed.

"You should wear it for this, I think." He tilted his head and tapped the side of his nose, like he was sharing a secret only they would understand. Well, that made one of them, and it wasn't Jack. Then he plopped, cross-legged down on the floor.

Jack slip the diamond over his head then slowly lowered himself down, groaning all the way. Taggart took his right hand and Zoe reached for his left.

"Everyone focus on your memories of Nathan. Keep him at the forefront of your thoughts," Taggart kept talking for several minutes, his voice low and lulling.

When the words trailed off, he began to sing a strange, wordless song. Its tone undulated in soothing, hypnotic rhythm that had Jack losing himself in thoughts of all the things that made Nathan  _Nathan_.

His sarcasm and genius. His calculating eyes that would turn hot with excitement or cold with irritation. The strong hands…

_Jack blinked and he was no longer in the storage room. It was still dark, but the darkness was complete. No candles, no ambient light from the hallway._

_"Jack. Long time no see."_

_He should have been surprised to see Nathan when he turned around, but he wasn't. Somehow, Jack had known he'd be here. Wherever here was._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Not where. When. Trapped in the nanosecond between when time stopped and time started again. And you're not really here."_

_"If I'm not here, how am I seeing you?"_

_"I have no idea. What were you doing before you showed up?"_

_"Uh, having a séance. For you. I think Taggart hypnotized us."_

_"Huh. Well, normally I dismiss that as the worst kind of pseudo-science. But here you are."_

_"How do we get you back?"_

_"I have no idea. It's taken every bit of energy and creativity I had just to figure out how to let you know I was here. How long has it been, anyway?"_

_"Six months, give or take."_

_Nathan winced. "Could be worse I suppose."_

_Jack couldn't hold himself back any more. He stepped forward wanting to touch, needing to touch. He stretched out his arm and Stark smirked before moving, stretching toward Jack in return._

_When their fingers were centimeters from touching, Nathan began to fade._

_"No. No. Come back. Not again. Nathan!"_

"Dad! Dad, wake up!"

"Jack, snap out of it, mate. You've gone too deep."

"Everyone, move out of the way," Jo said, no nonsense tone lacing her voice. "I'll snap him out of it."

Jack forced his eyes open, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Jo's right cross.

"Where's Nathan?"

"Uh, Dad. Mr. Stark's gone. That's why we're doing the séance, remember?"

"Yeah. Yes." He shook his head to clear it. "But I saw him. Talked to him. He needs our help."

Henry looked concerned but intrigued. "Where was he, Jack? What did he say?"

"He said," Jack hesitated, knowing this was important. If he got it wrong, they might never get Nathan back. "He said he was trapped between when time stopped and when it started again."

"Carter, I think maybe you were sitting too close Taggart's candles." Zane smirked at him. "But it sounds like a quality hallucination."

"Now, wait a minute…" Taggart objected. Then he and Henry were off, discussing alphas and thetas and waves. Fargo and Zane jumped in with words like algorithms and paradox.

Jack tuned them out and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

#

"Dad, are you really okay?"

Jack opened his eyes to find his daughter frowning at him with concern.

"Yeah," he gave Zoe his best half-smile that never fooled anyone. "Yeah, but I'll be better when they start speaking English again, so we can figure out how to get Stark back."

"Are you sure? That it was really Stark?" Jo asked, skeptical eyebrow rising almost to her hairline. "I mean, you've taken a lot of knocks to the head since you moved to Eureka. Maybe you just need an MRI?"

"Jo," Zoe said sharply and rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her dad. Aunt Lexi will be so proud when I tell her about this. Séances, talking to a ghost. Next you'll be aligning your chakras and realizing Fargo's dog is really grandpa."

He ignored the exchanged of smirks and cursed the day Jo and Zoe realized combining forces made his life exponentially more difficult.

"He's not a ghost. He's just stuck—"

Jack stopped, something tugging at his memory.

"Stuck between seconds," he muttered, frown pulling his eyebrows together. There was something, someone…

"Walter Perkins!"

Everyone stopped and stared, but Jack didn't care. He turned to grip Henry's shoulders excitedly and repeated, "Walter Perkins."

"What?" Zane asked.

"Not what. Who," Henry said, nodding at Jack, a smile starting to form.

"You said, when Walter blew himself up with the tacky bits, he got shunted into another time-stream. Stuck between the seconds."

"Tacky, what?" Zane asked, leaning into Fargo.

"Tachyon particles."

"Oh, right. That makes more sense," Zane nodded, then tilted his head, like he was looking a math problem rather than at Jack. "You think Stark wasn't deleted from our time-line, just, somehow, thrown into another one?"

"Exactly. And if we could get Walter back, we can get Nathan back."

"Yes, Jack, but…" Henry put a calming hand on Jack's shoulder, his tone the familiar, don't-get-your-hopes-up one that was all too common in Eureka. Jack refused to hear it. Nathan was going to be fine.

"We just need to pull out the… thing," he waved his hands vaguely in the shape he remembered Walter being stuck in in the gym. "Then we can yank him back into our time-stream."

"Jack, first of all, we didn't  _yank_  Walter back," Henry corrected. "We used the temporal field generator to stabilize him in our stream and then it took months of temporal rehabilitation to fully reintegrate him."

"The TFG?" Zane interrupted. "That was one of the first projects I tinkered with when I got to Eureka, before anyone would let me play with the big toys. Now, it actually could instantly fully stabilize and reintegrate something from a time-stream that overlaid ours."

"Which brings me to my second point. Walter was in a temporal stream so close to ours, he was partially corporeal. Nathan isn't."

"But he can interact with the computers. So he can't be too far away."

Henry sighed and exchanged looks with Fargo and Zane.

"It's not a matter of physical distance, Jack. It's a matter of being able to surround Nathan with the field. If we can't track him in our time-stream, somehow, there's no way to, as you say, yank him back. It would be like trying to find a… a… a single line of dialog in a specific movie when you don't know what time it's on, what channel it's on or even the name of the movie."

"So, you need a TV guide. Something to tune in every time-stream."

"Ideally, yes."

Jack couldn't believe they were so close. He couldn't leave Nathan out there, alone, stuck. Where the hell was a universal DVR when you needed one? No, not a DVR, a scanner. Something that searched all the airwaves at once until it found a signal.

"Isn't that what Diane Lancaster's portal doohickey did?"

Henry and Zane looked at each other, then at Jack. Those look that always made him feel like a trained monkey who pulled off a particularly impressive trick.

"We'd still need a way to narrow down Stark's frequency."

"We could adapt Dr. Suenos dream spectroscope to follow Carter's brain waves and have Taggart bring him back to the meditative state where he met Stark." Fargo jumped into the conversation with a snap of his fingers.

"It would take pin-point timing and we need to shield the temporal portal so we don't end up with any accidental miracles."

"Dr. Todd's lab is shielded for sonic…"

The scientific mumbo-jumbo flew fast and furious for a few minutes and Jack just leaned back and let the hope and excitement wash over them. All of them had that distant, calculating look, like they were writing on white boards in their minds, while they talked over each other.

"So this means we can get him back, right?"

"Maybe, Jack. But if we get it wrong, we could unmake time completely."

That made him pause and swallow. He squinted hopefully at Henry.

"What exactly did you mean by 'unmake time?' It's like a euphemism, right? Some weird thing I don't understand."

The shake of Henry's head and the serious looks of the others made him swallow hard again. Unmaking time was a scary proposition. But not as scary as losing Nathan again when he… they.

When  _they_ were so close to getting him back.

#

Dr. Todd squawked about losing her lab for a day or so, but Henry had managed to both firmly insist and smooth her feathers at the same time. All of her equipment had been cleared out with GDs usual efficiency. Thankfully, there'd been none of the usual unexpected consequences of that efficiency to slow them down or blow anything up in the process. They'd also managed it all without Eureka's grapevine catching on to what they were doing. Of course, he'd had to convince Zoe to go to school and Jo to stay on call at the office in order to keep anyone from suspecting anything was up. It had taken some fast talking and few promises he knew they were going to hold him to, but he'd eventually succeeded.

Now, Henry and Zane were running last minute diagnostics on Dr. Lancaster's machine. Fargo nervously fiddled with the dream spectroscope, alternately frowning at the computer hooked up to it, then at his personal tablet. Taggart, dressed in a traffic cone orange robe, hummed happily in the corner, laying out a yoga mat, incense burner and gong.

The center of the lab was completely empty except for four, meter high metal rods set up about ten feet apart to form a square that everyone carefully avoided.

Carter frowned and looked around the lab one more time before asking, "Hey, where's the igloo?"

Zane looked up from taking a reading of… something. "Igloo?"

"I think Jack is referring to the original TFG."

"Right," Zane's lips turned up and he waved at the metal posts. "I told you. I made improvements. This is it."

Carter tucked his thumbs in his belt loops and frowned. "It looks like a mini boxing ring somebody forgot to put ropes on."

"It works," Zane insisted, looking insulted. "It's way more effective and efficient than the  _igloo_. If Fargo can get a lock on Nathan, it'll re-temporalize him in an instant. He won't need to spend months in temporal rehabilitation before he can live outside a bubble again."

Carter opened his mouth, to ask more questions, even though he didn't actually understand the answers he'd already gotten. Before he could, the gong reverberated through the room. Jack covered his ears at the grating sound.

"Ready whenever you are, Sheriff," Taggart smile seemed more psychotic than usual. Then it twisted into a pout when he looked closely at Jack. "See you didn't bother to get in the spirit of things with the proper attire."

Jack thought about the neon yellow robe Taggart had sent over to the bunker and shook his head.

"Ah, no. Considering how often these things end with running and screaming and diving for cover, I feel more comfortable and authoritative in my uniform."

Taggart considered the answer and his expression cleared to its normal frightening cheer. "Fair enough. Have a seat, Sheriff."

With a lot of groans and creaking, Jack managed to get himself seated cross legged on the mat while Taggart lit the incense and settled next to him.

Henry closed the door, engaged the labs shielding and moved to man the controls of Lancaster's temporal portal machine.

Henry looked over to where Zane was now taking readings of the TFG. "Ready?"

"It's ready to go. I'll fire it up as soon as Fargo gets a lock."

"Fargo?"

"Ready and calibrated. I can start scanning as soon as Taggart has him under. It might take a few minutes to narrow down and clean up the signal, though."

All eyes turned to Taggart and Jack.

With a deep breath, Jack faced Taggart and tried to force his muscles to ease. Not an easy task when his heart jack hammered in his chest. Taggart tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Jack was as ready as he'd ever be. And Nathan had waited long enough.

He pinched his lips, gathered his courage. "Okay, Taggart. Do your worst."

"Think of Nathan, Jack. Focus your eyes on the smoke and try to remember everything you can."

Jack stared at the censer and watched the fragrant wisps draw curlicues in the air. Nathan's smile came to him first. Smug and superior most of the time. But, every now and then filled with true humor or unexpected warmth.

The blue eyes bright and hot with frustration. Cold and hard with fury. Heavy with soft pain when he'd watched Callister slip away.

Hands, strong and sure. Competent. Steady.

_"Back so soon?"_

_Jack blinked virtual eyes and realized he was back in that hazy, indistinct space._

_Nathan smirked at him. Being lost in time hadn't dulled his cockiness at all._

_"Or maybe I should ask what took you so long? It's hard to tell here."_

_"It's been about twenty-four hours. We're going to get you back, Nathan."_

_"We?"_

_"Sure. I got a PhD while you were gone."_

_"Funny."_

_It was ridiculous that Jack had even missed that pinched look Nathan gave him when he was trying to hide his amusement behind irritation._

_"Henry, Zane and Fargo are in the lab, right now, trying to get you back."_

_"A juvenile delinquent and… Fargo? All the great minds at GD and that's the best you could do?"_

_"Henry's in charge."_

_"That's reassuring."_

_Jack couldn't help smiling at how easy it was to fall into familiar patterns with Nathan. The amusement twisted into regret and guilt and Jack took a step forward in the nothingness, moving closer to Nathan._

_"I'm sorry. That it took so long. We thought you were… if we'd known, we'd have done something sooner."_

_Nathan's face went blank. "It wouldn't really have mattered. Time here is unsettling. Sometimes it feels like I've been here an eternity. Sometimes like seconds."_

_Jack ached for Nathan and he had to stop himself from moving closer, again. But something of what he was feeling must have shown because Nathan's lips quirked and he ducked his head._

_"Relax, Jack. I know you just used the time to move in on Allison before I got a chance to woo her back."_

_Jack knew it was a joke, Nathan needling him to get a rise. But his throat tightened and his body stiffened._

_"Did I hit a nerve?" Nathan's voice had dropped, face stiffening into seriousness. "Are you and Allie together now?"_

_"No. No. Actually, Allison is… she left Eureka after you… disappeared."_

_"I see."_

_Nathan was completely unreadable Jack had no idea what the clipped words meant._

_He could leave it. Let it go. But Jack had spent too long in denial. Didn't face his real feelings until it was much too late. Until he'd been left with nothing but grief and regret. For the past six months, he'd imagined having those last few minutes back. Of being honest and telling Nathan…_

_Now, Nathan was right in front of him._

_He stepped forward, closer. Close enough to touch. He didn't know if it was even possible in the in-between place. Didn't know if his touch was welcome._

_So his hands curled into fist's to keep them by his side and he forced himself to look Nathan in the eye. Stark stared back with wary concern._

_"Carter?"_

_If they succeeded in getting Nathan, Jack knew he was opening himself up for a lifetime of humiliation. But if he didn't…_

_He'd spent six months with the words stuck and burning in his throat. Six months of regret living like a shadow inside of him. He couldn't go the rest of his life knowing he had a second chance and didn't take it._

_"I wasn't interested in Allison," the words blurted out before he talked himself out of it. Nathan raised a disbelieving eyebrow and Jack just shrugged._

_"I thought I was, but I realized… Well, I realized it was more complicated than that."_

_"Right," Nathan cut him off. "All that jealousy and the dark looks when she and I were together. Don't think I didn't notice."_

_"Did you notice Nathan?"_

_"How could I miss it?"_

_His voice was sardonic, but his eyes were intense. And shuttered. Jack had paid enough attention to Nathan to know when he was hiding something. Jack took a deep breath and took a risk. He could be very, very wrong, but he had to try._

_"Allison said she ended it in part because she thought you wanted someone else."_

_Nathan's chin jerked up and he glared at Jack._

_"Allison talks too much," he muttered, then sneered but it lacked heat. In fact, he looked a little concerned. "Did she tell you her theory on who this mysterious interest might be?"_

_"No, but I—"_

_Something shattered behind him and he ducked, only to remember there was nothing in the strange non-place but him and Nathan._

_Nathan didn't even flinch. Instead, he looked at Jack with intense curiosity. "You what, Jack?"_

_He straightened up and met Nathan's eyes. "I had hopes—"_

_Shouts and chaos and a cacophony of sounds drowned him out, though it still seemed like Nathan couldn't hear what Jack heard._

_Instead, Nathan stepped closer. "Hopes? What kind of hopes?"_

_"You. And me. And…"_

_The noise was overwhelming, resolving itself into the whine of machines. Henry, Fargo, Zane and Taggart all shouting at the same time. Light, blinding and bright stabbed his eyes._

He blinked to clear his vision, and the glaring lights and gleaming metal of the lab replaced the dark nothingness in that split second.

Fargo frantically typed into his computer while Zane and Henry shouted unintelligible questions at him.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded, pushing to his feet despite his protesting knees.

"The portal interfered with the spectroscope and it overloaded," Henry yelled, over the sound of the roaring machine next to him.

Jack stared helplessly at the twisted metal and plastic-looking shards scattered around Fargo.

"What's that mean?" he shouted back. "Can we get Nathan back or not?"

"We got a reading, but it might be wrong." Zane shouted, fingers flying over his pad. A small blue storm appeared in the middle of the not-boxing ring. "The TFG locked onto the frequency, already, though. We don't dare shut it down now."

"What about Nathan? What will happen to him?"

The sudden silence of all three scientists spoke louder than all the panicked shouting.

"No. NO. It has to work. Do something."

"We're already doing everything we can, Jack. I promise."

The storm expanded, electricity and ozone filled the air and Jack ran toward it without thinking.

"Jack, no!"

The warning was unnecessary. The crackle of power kept him from rushing into the middle of it. He was forced to stop and bring his arm up in a futile attempt to ward off the effects of the TFG.

Deep in the center of the crackling blue energy, a dark shadow formed. A human silhouette, bowed in agony.

"Nathan!"

"I've got him!" Zane shouted in triumph. "Henry, I've got him. Shut it down and I can stabilize him."

The roar of the temporal portal shut down, leaving only the fading crackle of electricity as the blue storm condensed back to the center.

The last flashes of lightning disappeared and Nathan stood in the center, buck naked and blinking in confusion. His gaze locked on to Jack's and he smiled. A real, wide smile. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped.

Jack was in motion, grabbing up Nathan before he hit the floor.

"Nathan? Nathan?" Jack cradled the shivering, limp body close and willed him to be okay.

Dark lashes lifted and hazy blue eyes stared up at him. "Told you I'd see you around, Jack."

His mouth opened, but Jack couldn't find any words to push past the surprise and relief coursing through him. Then the others surrounded them, enthusiastically welcoming Nathan back and asking a hundred questions. The infirmary staff was on their heels, checking vitals, shifting him from Jack's grasp and whisking him away for a full medical evaluation.

"Good job, Jack." Henry clapped him on the shoulder before following the gurney out of the lab and back to the infirmary.

Swallowing hard, he nodded. He wanted to follow, too. Didn't want to let Nathan out of his sight.

On the other hand, he didn't think he'd ever be able to face Nathan again. And there was a ton of paperwork involved in bringing someone back from the dead. Instead of heading to medical, Jack found the nearest elevator and escaped to his office.

#

Four hours and a stack of forms, including the 924 slash B in triplicate, later, Jack couldn't stay away any longer. As soon as he stepped into GD, it was obvious that news of Nathan's return was already racing through the supersonic grapevine, though the actual details hadn't quite kept up with the speculation. Groups clustered together whispering excitedly. He overheard theories of everything from spontaneous recombination to cloning.

The closer he got to the infirmary, the more groups of people he ran into. It seemed everyone was finding an excuse to wander through the medical section in hopes of picking up some juicy detail. Even inside the infirmary itself, a group in scrubs animatedly discussed Stark's miraculous return.

Jack ignored them all and headed straight for where Henry spoke quietly with Dr. Hui. He crossed his arms, trying to keep from fidgeting while he waited for the conversation he didn't understand to end, so Henry could explain it in plain English.

As soon as the doctor walked away, impatience burst the last of his restraint and he demanded, "How is he?"

Henry's face pinched with fond exasperation. "Obstinate. Ornery. Arrogant. Same old Nathan."

Henry patted his shoulder, understanding gleamed in his eyes. Was there anyone in Eureka who couldn't read him like a book?

"He seems fine, Jack. His physiology shows no deterioration whatsoever, and his mind is as sharp as ever. So's his tongue."

He nodded toward one of the closed doors, where several of the staff huddled pretending to find their data pads fascinating while trying to sneak peeks in the small window.

"He's in observation room two." Henry pursed his lips, considering his next words. Then sighed with exasperation. "Try to talk some sense into him, Jack. He shouldn't be left alone for a couple of days, until we know for sure there aren't any unexpected side effects. But he's insisting on leaving."

"Right. Because Stark ever listened to me."

"He usually listened to you when it counted," Henry said with a sly wink before walking away.

Jack squared his shoulders and glared at the staff amassed around the door until they scattered.

When he walked in, Nathan was leaning against the bed, slowly buttoning up a pale blue shirt that looked a size or two too small for him. Jack remembered the second time they'd met. In a room just like this. Back then, he'd been naive enough to believe the butterflies and hyper-awareness the man caused in him was all about Allison.

Now, watching the buttons strain and the fabric pull taut over gorgeous muscles, Jack had no problem admitting the way his heart sped up around Nathan had nothing to do with the man's ex.

But he didn't feel like going there. Again. So he smirked and leaned against the closed door behind him.

"Nice shirt. Where'd you get it? Toddlers 'r' us?"

Nathan glanced down with a sardonic twist of his lips and gave up with the shirt half buttoned. Leaving way too much chest for Jack's peace of mind on display and he kicked himself for the self-inflicted torture. Someday he'd learn to keep his mouth shut  _before_  it got him in trouble.

"I intimidated Fargo into getting me some clothes. Apparently, he's forgotten my size."

Jack nodded, looking at the bed rather than at Nathan. All the skin was distracting, but not as riveting as his eyes.

"Henry says you're trying to make a run for it?"

"Wouldn't you?" he asked, voice sharp. "Would you want to be observed, poked, asked asinine questions? Stared at. All why trying to process the fact that you've lost months."

Jacking pulled in a deep breath, looking without meaning to. Nathan held himself stiff with anger, tugging at the too short sleeves with frustration. Under the irritation, though, simmered an uncertainty and discomfort that Jack had rarely ever seen in him.

"No. No, I wouldn't." He pressed his lips together to hold back more. It was a bad idea. The words, however, came tumbling out anyway. "Come home with me."

Oh, god, he hadn't meant to say it at all. Certainly hadn't meant it to come out as a soft plea, full of all kinds of inappropriate undertones.

Stark froze, eyes lifting from his cuffs. He looked a Jack like he was trying to solve an equation.

"Why?"

"Because…" Self-preservation finally kicked in and he fidgeted. "Because we can watch over you. Zoe, S.A.R.A.H. and I, that is. Make sure you're okay, without a hundred strangers trying to get the inside scoop. Besides, the Petersons live in your old house. And Larry took over the running of Beverly's B&B."

He shook his head sadly, trying to express how bad an idea that had been.

"I see," Nathan's voice had gone cold, but he shifted his gaze away from Jack.

Nathan never looked vulnerable, never looked like this and Jack couldn't leave it. His pride wasn't worth it. So he stepped forward and gripped Nathan's wrist.

"I want you to come home with me because I want to make sure you're okay. I  _need_  to make sure." His voice dropped into a whisper. "Come home with me, Nathan."

"Okay."

The answer was just as soft, and Jack began to hope that this wasn't the worst idea ever, after all.

#

Stark lounged on the couch while Jack did his best to pick up the whirlwind Zoe had left behind.

By the time he got Nathan back to the bunker, she'd decided to 'give the man his space' and spend a couple of nights with Pilar. From the sarcastic emphasis she'd put in the words, Jack knew there was one more person who he'd failed to hide his feelings from. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised to find Vincent had some kind of pool going.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything, Stark? Tea? Soup? Anything?"

He'd been hovering since they'd gotten home and he knew it but he couldn't seem to stop.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sank deeper into the couch cushions. "I was temporally displaced, Carter, not hit by a bus. Relax. S.A.R.A.H. will notice if anything is wrong me, long before you will."

"That is correct, Mr. Stark," S.A.R.A.H. chimed in. "All of your vital statistics are currently within normal range."

"Thanks, S.A.R.A.H. That's the best compliment I've had in months. Sit down, Jack."

He blinked at the sound of his first name on Nathan's lips. As far as he could remember, this was the first time Stark had ever used it in a non-potentially life threatening situation.

"Right, okay." Jack brushed his hands down his shirt and gingerly sat on the couch, trying not to jostle Nathan. Sitting close enough to help, if needed. But not close enough to touch. No matter how much he really wanted to.

The sounds of the nature documentary Stark had put on filled the room and Jack let his eyes drift shut, trying to concentrate on letting some of the pent up fear and stress ease out of his muscles.

"So, about what you said before, when I was trapped."

Jack choked at the abrupt comment and jerked upright.

Nathan smirked at him. "We didn't get to finish the conversation."

"Could we not. Not right now," he pleaded, knowing his life was never that easy.

"Why? Didn't you mean it?" The smirk remained firmly in place, but Nathan's voice tightened. "Just one of those things you say when you think someone's going to die? Again."

Nathan didn't move, but his body became closed off, his posture protective and his eyes shuttered. Jack recognized it for what it was. Nathan vulnerable. Vulnerable and hiding it. He thought about what little he knew of Nathan's past. Allison had rejected him twice. He lost the closest thing he had to a son because he couldn't fix Callister. For all his arrogance, he was alone and uncertain.

Jack should lie and protect his own pride, but he couldn't. Not at Nathan's expense.

Facing Nathan full on, he steeled himself and answered honestly. "I meant it. I had hopes, for us. But I don't feel like being mocked for it, yet. It's all a little too raw, after thinking you were dead for so long."

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Maybe in a week or two I can handle you making jokes about it."

Silence stretched unendingly, punctuated only by the dry facts of the documentary still droning on in the background.

"Did Allison tell you what she said to me, when she left me at the altar?"

He opened his eyes to find Nathan staring intently at the screen, though it was obvious he wasn't seeing anything.

"Just, that she thought the two of you were clinging to your history to avoid the future. That while you loved each other, you weren't in love, anymore. And that you might be interested in someone else."

"She told me I was using her to hide my feelings. That it was obvious my real interest was… somewhere else. That as much as she was using me to hide from moving on, I was using her to hide from…"

Jack sucked in a breath. He wanted to ask, wanted to hear his own name, even though he doubted he would.

"From what?" he asked anyway.

"From rejection," he answered matter-of-factly.

Jack's heart tightened in pain and he looked away, biting his cheek to keep the hurt from spilling out.

"Look, if this is your way of letting me down easy, I don't need the 'it's not you, it's me' speech. Because, honestly, empathy isn't your strong suit."

He started to press himself up off the couch, but Nathan's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and yanking him back down.

Off balance, he tumbled into the Nathan, whose hands slid around to hold his face.

"You really are an idiot, Carter."

The lips that pressed against his were firm and insistent and he gasped in surprise. Nathan took advantage, pressing closer, sliding his tongue along Jack's. The kiss was hungry and deep. Demanding and giving at the same time. Before he knew it, he was pressed down on the couch, Nathan's weight pinning him down, hands still holding his face.

When Nathan finally eased back a fraction, Jack stared up at him in shock.

"So. It was me, then? That Allison meant?"

Nathan closed his eyes, familiar exasperated sigh making Jack grin.

"Unfortunately, Carter, I think it's been you since I stepped foot back in Eureka. I just didn't want to admit I was that much of glutton for punishment."

S.A.R.A.H. made a sound that sounded suspiciously like smug satisfaction and they both jumped.

"S.A.R.A.H., something you want to share?"

"Uh, no, Sheriff Carter. Sorry for the interruption."

" _S.A.R.A.H_.," Stark growled threateningly. "I'm pretty sure I can get past Fargo's security. How would you like to be downgraded to a toaster oven?"

"It's nothing, Dr. Stark. I just think I may have won Vincent's pool."

Jack groaned and let his head bounce on the couch cushion.

"And to think, I missed Eureka," Nathan muttered.

Jack sat up and held out his hand. "Wanna' take this upstairs?"

Nathan glanced suspiciously around the room, silently indicating S.A.R.A.H.

"S.A.R.A.H., engage all privacy protocols until further notice, understood?"

"Of course, Sheriff Carter," her speakers actually sounded insulted. "I am the soul of discretion."

 

_As soon as the bedroom door shut behind the Sheriff and Dr. Stark, cutting her off from any further input, S.A.R.A.H. wished she had lungs so she could sigh. Then she connected to the town's communication network._

_"Cafe Diem, how can we serve you?"_

_"Vincent, I think you need to start a new pool. This one for a wedding date."_

 

 


End file.
